devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Wamu's Gang
Wamu's Gang is a group of 5 young men who appear in Devilman Crybaby. The group consist of Wamu, Gabi, Kukun, Babo, and Hie. All very well known for their rapping styles. Wamu : See also: Wamu Wamu first appears alongside Hie and Kukun, rapping as the three confront Miki Makimura on the boardwalk. They are intercepted by Akira, who Wamu nicknames "Mermaid." As the rappers begin to harass him, Ryo Asuka suddenly appears, shoots up the boardwalk, and whisks him away. Miki chases after them, leaving Wamu and the others in the dust. Wamu is shown again, rapping on the repaired boardwalk with Hie, Gabi, and Babo. When the greatly changed Akira Fudo appears to take Miki's bag, they ask him where Ryo is, seeking compensation for the damage. Akira refuses and they lunge at each other, only to result in the rappers being knocked easily into the water. After Kukun goes to Sabbath with Miki Kuroda, the group loses contact with him. They spot a lookalike at a clothing store, but he falsely accuses them of robbery. While being held at gunpoint, Wamu tries to reason with the policemen. The group is let go when Miki Makimura steps in. During Koshien Track and Field, he and Gabi watch the event, during which Gabi teases him for being interested in Miki. The two soon bear witness to the carnage at the stadium caused by Moyuru Koda, and the reveal of demons to the world orchestrated by Ryo Asuka. Society falls apart following those events, leading to Miki being attacked by members of the white-clad "Anti-Demon" gang. Wamu, Gabi, and Hie intercept the attackers and save Miki, who grabs Wamu by the wrist as the group flees. They warn her not to walk on her own and the rappers are allowed to stay at her house. When Akira Fudo's status as a Devilman is publicly exposed, Wamu initially threatens him with a gun, but believes Akira still has a human heart and places his trust in him. Wamu and Gabi are soon betrayed by Babo and Hie, and the Makimura household is attacked by a mob. Wamu defends himself with a machine gun, but he is killed offscreen when an ice pick is driven into his back. His corpse is placed into a car and used to fool Miki into thinking she has been saved, following up to her death. Wamu's remains, along with Gabi, Miko, and Miki's, are later dismembered and impaled on sticks. The mob waves them in front of the burning Makimura household before Akira appears and incinerates them. Gabi : See also: Gabi Gabi is shown in scenes rapping alongside his friends. He first appears while rapping with them at the dock after it had been repaired from the damage Ryo Asuka caused. The group is confronted by Akira Fudo and they are easily knocked into the water when they try to threaten him. He later appears alongside the group trying to locate Kukun, who they have lost contact with after he went to Sabbath with Miki Kuroda. They spot a boy who looks like Kukun at a clothing store, who then falsely accuses them of robbery. Gabi defiantly insists that it is a lie, but the store clerk calls the police after seeing Gabi's tattoo and the group is held at gunpoint. They are let go when Miki Makimura steps in. During Koshien Track and Field, he and Wamu watch the event, during which he teases Wamu about being interested in Miki and admits that he is, too. They soon witness the carnage at the stadium caused by Moyuru Koda. When society begins to fall apart after Ryo reveals the truth of demons to the world, Gabi, Wamu, and Hie save Miki from a group of attackers. They run away and advise her not to walk alone, and she allows them to stay at her house. The Makimura household is later attacked by a mob, and Gabi helps Wamu fight off the intruders. As he wears out, he is confronted by his friend Babo, who points a knife at him. Gabi does not resist and is stabbed in the chest. He is grabbed from behind as more knives are plunged into him. The mob brutally murders him alongside Wamu, Miko, and Miki. His dismembered remains are later shown being waved around on sticks by the killers. When Akira arrives upon the scene, he incinerates the mob. Kukun : See also: Kukun Mayuta had inherited his crippled father's job of removing labels and caps from packages to recycle them in Yamanote. Because of his poor upbringing, he was unable to attend major schooling. He eventually joined Wamu's gang and gained the moniker Kukun. He is violently killed early on by the demoness Aleda at a Sabath Party. Babo : See also: Babo He mainly appears in scenes where he raps alongside his friends. He is not shown to speak outside of rapping. He appears alongside Wamu, Gabi, and Hie as they search for Kukun, who has disappeared after going to Sabbath with Miki Kuroda. At a clothing store, they spot a boy who looks like Kukun, who then falsely accuses the group of robbery. Babo and the others are held at gunpoint until steps in and they are let go. After society crumbles following Ryo Asuka's reveal of demons to the world, Babo and the rest of the rappers are allowed to stay at the Makimura household. When Akira Fudo is exposed as being a Devilman, he is shocked. He is later shown pulling up a car to an armed mob. Babo and Hie aid this mob in attacking the Makimura household. Babo approaches Gabi, who is defending the property, with a knife in hand. When Gabi does nothing to resist, he stabs his friend in the chest. Babo stands with a dazed expression as the other attackers laugh and drive more knives into Gabi. The mob kills Wamu, Gabi, Miko, and Miki. Babo is shown waving around their dismembered remains impaled on sticks in front of the burning Makimura household. Akira incinerates him along with the rest of the mob when he arrives on the scene. Hie : See also: Hie He is shown in scenes throughout the first half of the series, beatboxing while his friends rap. Throughout these scenes he does not speak. Sometime after Kukun goes to Sabbath with Miki Kuroda, the group of rappers lose contact with Kukun. They spot someone they believe is him at a clothing store, but he falsely accuses them of robbery and they are held at gunpoint by police. Hie refuses to remove his hands from his pockets. The police believe he is holding a gun, when it is actually a recorder. The group is let go when Miki Makimura steps in. As society crumbles due to the onslaught of demons, Hie and the group stay at the Makimura household. When Akira Fudo and Miko return after the death of Miki's family, Miko drops her bag on the ground and Kukun's shades fall out. Hie notices this immediately, but nobody else does. When Ryo Asuka publicly reveals Akira's status as a Devilman to the public, Hie is quick to pull out a pistol and fire at the wall behind Akira as a threat. While Akira pleads that he still has a human heart, he shifts his gun to point at Miko instead. Eventually, Hie and Babo betray their friends, as Wamo is coerced into helping the mob brutally murder Wamu and Gabi. Hie (perhaps no knowing what happened to his friends) goes with several other rioters and hunts down Miko and Miki, the former is shot and crippled as Miki is told to run. Hie and the other gunmen emerge from their vehicle, and he points a gun at the injured Devilman, a shot is then fired offscreen. Afterwards he is shown waving around their desecrated remains, impaled on sticks in a stupor of madness in front of the burning Makimura household. When Akira arrives, he incinerates Hie and the other murderers in his devastation and rage. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Crybaby Characters Category:The Gang